Pen Pals
by ShadeAngel
Summary: LAST PART (i think) Daisuke and Ken are pen pals. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance insues. YAOI Daiken/Kensuke. Yamachi and Takari implied.
1. Part 1

Pen Pals 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did do you really think I would have ended it the way it did? I don't think so! Just the thought of Sora and Matt together makes me cringe.   
**Warning:** YAOI ALERT. That means boy/boy for any of you newbies. Not just boy/boy, but Daiken. My fav pairing. Also it's an Au. There are no Digimon and the younger digi-destined are 15 and 16 accept for Iori.   
**Description: **Daisuke and Ken are pen pales. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance insues. 

~~~~~~~~   
Shade: Hello all you digi fanatics! This is my first Digi fic. Don't you all feel oh so special 'cause I decided to grace your lives with one of my ficcies? I'd like you to meet my muses; Shini-chan and Fei! 

Fei: The evil girl has got us musing for something we don't have anything to do with! Stupid onna! 

Shini-chan: C'mon Fei, look at the bright side. At least she can't do anything bad to us in this fic. 

Shade: Says who? 

Heero: Says me *gives Shade the death glare* 

Shade: What the hell are you doing here?! You're not one of my muses! 

Shini-chan: *latches onto Heero's arm* I invited him. 

Shade: *Throws her hands up in defeat* Fine! On with the fic!   
~~~~~~~~   
Dai's POV 

Hey Ken!   
How are you doing? I'm pretty good myself. Sorry to hear about your cousin going into the hospital. Tell her I say to get well soon. I remember when my sister went into the hospital to get her tonsils taken out. I had to get her what ever she wanted me to for an entire week! I hate Jun. I got onto the soccer team again this year. Might even be captain. Good luck on your try outs. I'm rooting for you, maybe not in body but in spirit. Though from what I've heard about your soccer skills I doubt you need my luck. I went to this part with my friends last week, Someone sorta brought alcohol, and I kinda got plastered and made a fool out of myself. From what i've remembered and what people have told me it was really embarrassing. I hit on Hikari like their was no tomorrow. Takeru nearly decked me. I don't even like Hikari like that anymore! I am never going to drink ever again. It is way too embarrassing. Anyway, I had better get back to the lesson. My teacher will have a conniption fit if he finds out I'm not paying any attention.   
Sincerely yours Daisuke Motomiya 

Sighing as he ended the letter. He and Ken had been pen pals for years. It seemed not a week would go by with out a letter. It didn't matter that most of them were short and hastily written, they were still special. Ken knew more about Daisuke than all of his friends put together. It didn't matter that they had never met in person. Never actually seen each other. Hell they hadn't even sent each other pictures. 

Running a hand through what little hair wasn't held back by his goggles, he turned back to the lesson. It was just so boring. He could never get into a lesson when Mr. Tomichi was teaching. How the heck could anyone? This teacher talked with a permanent monotone, even when giving a speech about something he was passionate about. Plus the fact that Daisuke didn't exactly excel in the academic department didn't help matters any. 

As he stared blankly up at the black board he felt himself begin to drift of. He didn't even notice as someone walked into the room. 

"Attention class, we have a new student here today... MR. MOTOMIYA! Are you listening?!" Daisuke's head shot up as he heard his name being called out. 

"Yes sir," he mumbled. 

Mr. Tomichi pursed hi lips and gave him a disapproving look but continued. "As I was saying. We have a new student today. Class I would like you all to meet Ken Ichijouji." 

His eyes widened as he recognized the name. Turning to the new student he noticed that the other was looking at him as well. Ken was tall with longish, almost indigo coloured hair, a rather strange shade, but appealing non the less. His eyes were amethyst, also very appealing. From the second row from the back Daisuke could just barely tell that Ken's muscles were well toned, athletic. All in all Ken Ichijouji was one hot guy. 

Kicking himself mentally he forced his jaw closed. Couldn't exactly have someone who could very well be your long distance best friend catch you drooling on him. He didn't really know Ken's views on same sex relationships. Personally, Daisuke swung both ways. He figured that if fate wanted someone to fall in love with someone of the same sex than it would happen. Besides the person he had idolized for years had turned out to be gay and he didn't mind. As long as Taichi was happy with Yamato he was happy for them. 

Masking his shock with a look of mere curiosity he watched as Ken stood awkwardly in front of the class. The teacher told ken to take a seat and with almost panic he realized that the only empty seat was next to his. He quickly hid the letter inside his binder as ken made his way to the seat on his right. 

"I'm Diasuke Motomiya, nice ta meet ya." With a cheerful grin he thrust his hand at Ken who shook it firmly. Daisuke's fingers lingered slightly. Ken's skin was s soft. 

Ken smiled back. "I know. I'm certain your the Daisuke Motomiya I've been writing to for the last six years." 

Daisuke's grin widened. "If your the Ken Ichijouji that's been written' me for the last six years. Why didn't ya ever tell me you were movin' in your letters?" 

"Didn't get a chance," Ken shrugged. "I was going to send you a letter after we arrived, but seeing as I'm now attending your school , than doesn't seem necessary." 

"Well, it's nice to finally meet ya," Daisuke was hardly surprised be the way Ken spoke. Everything he said was done so with perfect grammar and annunciation. All of Ken's letters had been the same. Much different from the informality of his own. 

"Mr. Motomiya, I understand that you are excited about meeting this new student, but could you at least attempt to pay attention to the lesson." Daisuke looked away from Ken to see the teacher again scowling at him. 

"It was my fault, sir," Ken's voice startled him slightly. "I apologize for distracting Daisuke." 

Daisuke looked over at his friend, slightly surprised. No one had ever stood up for him in front of a teacher, not even Hikari. 

"Still, I expect to see you in detention this afternoon, Daisuke. You know where it is." 

Groaning, he slumped over his desk. Detention. Again. Mr. Tomichi always liked to humiliate him for the smallest things. It wasn't his fault he didn't find the class interesting enough to pay attention to. If this was gym class it would be fine. 

"I take it you get detention quite often." 

Daisuke nodded, not even bothering to look up at Ken. "Teachers just don't like me." 

"Did you ever happen to think that it's because you don't pay attention to them." He could hear the amusement in Ken's voice. 

He snorted and looked over at the boy next to him. "Have you ever had a teacher who was just too boring to pay attention to?" Ken shook his head. "You'll learn soon enough." He turned back to the front of the room. 

About half the class was snoring as Mr. Tomichi spouted some play by an old dead dude. 

'Uh oh...' he thought as he felt his head grow heavy again. 'I'm gonna go back to sleep...' Through his sleep fogged mind he barely heard Ken low chuckle as his head fell to the desk top with a small thud. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: That's it for now. It was going to be a one parter, but well one thing led to another and I couldn't wait to post it to see if anyone would like this. Anyway, expect to see the rest of the younger digidestined in chapter two. I've already started typing it up. ^_~ 


	2. Part 2

Pen Pals   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did do you really think I would have ended it the way it did? I don't think so! Just the thought of Sora and Matt together makes me cringe.   
Warning: YAOI ALERT. That means boy/boy for any of you newbies. Not just boy/boy, but Daiken. My fav pairing. Also it's an Au. There are no Digimon and the younger digidestined are 15 and 16 accept for Iori.   
Description: Daisuke and Ken are pen pales. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance ensues 

~~~~~~   
Ken's POV 

"Ya gotta meet all of my friends," Daisuke bounced beside him as they headed toward the cafeteria. He had been able to wake the auburn hared boy before the teacher had caught his sleeping again. Now it seemed that Daisuke was absolutely bursting with energy. He had given him a tour of the school along with going all the way to the park during their spare. Amazingly they had mostly the same classes. 

Brushing a few strands of indigo hair out of his eyes he followed as Daisuke tugged him towards a group of kids at a table. 

"This is Miyako; she's the head of the computer club. Takeru and Hikari; their dating. And Iori; he's younger than the rest of us but really cool. We all hang out," Daisuke introduced them all in one breath. "Guys, this is Ken Ichijouji." 

The lavender haired girls - Miyako, he reminded himself - eyes widened. "The Ken Ichijouji?" she asked. "You mean the Ken Ichijouji that you're always talking about. The one that you've never met. The one that's your pen pale. The one-" 

"I think we've got the point," Takeru interrupted rolling his eyes. Miyako gave a grinned sheepishly. 

Ken smiled almost shyly at them. He wasn't used to being the center of attention and Miyako was kept giving him these looks that made him feel like a prey being hunted by the predator. It was rather disconcerting. Daisuke had told him about Miyako's tendency to flirt with just about everyone in quite a few of his letters. He decided not to take the attention seriously. If she was anything like most of the girls that had found him appealing, she'd get the picture soon enough. 

It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive. It was just he didn't go for girls. He found that most girls were all giggles and pretty pink dresses and those that weren't were either taken or weren't interested in the male population. From what he could tell Hikari was one of the girls who were perfect yet taken. But he didn't find the other girl attractive either. No. He had eyes only for Daisuke. 

His parents knew about his preferences and had accepted it. He wasn't bi. He knew that he was gay. Plain and simple. Girls were good for friends but they didn't do anything for him sexually. 

"It's a good thing you showed up," Hikari said, reminding him of the others presence's. "I've got some great news that you're going to love. Yamato and Taichi are coming to visit this weekend. Apparently they want a break away from college life. Though why is completely beyond me." 

Ken watched as Daisuke's cheerful expression became ecstatic. He began jumping up and down and chanting "I'm gonna see Taichi. I'm gonna see Taichi" over and over. Ken looked over at Hikari, confused. Daisuke had mentioned Taichi in a few letters, but he didn't understand why the auburn haired teen would become so incredibly joyful because one man was coming to visit. 

"Taichi's my older brother," she explained.. "I guess Dai looks up to him as an idol. Taichi was a major soccer star when we were still in grammar school. Dai's always wanted to be like him. Yamato's Takeru's big brother. They're going to the same college." 

Ken nodded, now he understood Daisuke's reaction to the news. He had always looked up to his older brother Osamu, even after the older boy had passed away. 

"Hey, Daisuke!" Takeru called to the bouncing boy. "Do us a favor and don't tell Jun. She'll be on Yama like a moth on a flame." 

Ken quirked a brow. "I'm guessing Daisuke's sister has a thing for your brother." Daisuke had told him all about Jun's tendency to smother people. 

"Her and the half of the Odaiba population that are female," Miyako said with a smirk. "And I don't blame them one bit. Yamato is one hot fellah." 

Daisuke draped his arm around the girls shoulder eliciting an emotion in the pit of Ken's stomach that could only be described as jealousy. "Too bad for you that 'hot fellah' is already taken. Taichi is one lucky guy to have bagged that fish." 

Ken's eyes widened slightly. "Did you just say that Takeru's brother and Hikari's brother are an item?" 

Daisuke looked up at him, eyes glinting somewhat dangerously. "Yes. And if you've got a problem with that you can just kiss my ass." 

Not a bad idea. It looks quite kissable... "Wait a minute. I didn't mean it like that. I don't have a problem with same sex relationships. In fact you might as well know since I'm going to be going to this school that I'm gay myself." 

Everyone, including Daisuke, stopped what they were doing to stare at him, their mouths hanging wide open. 

"D-did you just say you were gay?" Miyako asked, finally regaining some of her senses. Ken nodded. "Dammit! Why are the hot one either taken or gay? I'll never get a boyfriend at this rate!" 

"Oh c'mon Miya," Daisuke said, looking incredibly hurt. "You know you'll always have me. I'll always love you." With that he tried to give the slightly taller girl a kiss while she screeched about being scared for life. 

"Come off it, Motomiya," Takeru admonished, pulling the shorter boy off Miyako. "We all know that you're bi. Do don't go telling Miya that she'll always have you when your probably lusting after Ken at this very moment." 

Daisuke stuck his tongue out at the blond, but the effect had been lost considering the fact that the boy had turned an interesting shade of red.. 

As he sat down Ken wondered if it was a 'how did you know' blush or and embarrassed blush. He hoped that it was the first. He had arrived at this school dreading the thought of having to socialize with new people. Now he was having a great time. 

Before he knew it he had invited to the party that Takeru and Hikari were throwing for their siblings and the bell had rung, announcing the end of the lunch hour. 

All in all the day had been good so far. 

TBC...   
~~~~~ 

Shade: That wasn't so bad was it? I'm not very good at keeping things organized when I write a lot of dialogue. My damn muses went on Christmas vacation early, I did all of this one on my own. They were pretty annoying. I had to put up with Fei's justice rants and the sounds of Shini-chan and Heero doing the nasty. Not pretty.   
  



	3. Part 3

Pen Pals   
Part 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did do you really think I would have ended it the way it did? I don't think so! Just the thought of Sora and Matt together makes me cringe.   
Warning: YAOI ALERT. That means boy/boy for any of you newbies. Not just boy/boy, but Daiken. My fav pairing. Also it's an Au. There are no Digimon and the younger digidestined are 15 and 16 accept for Iori.   
Description: Daisuke and Ken are pen pales. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance insues 

~~~~~   
Dai's POV 

With a sigh, Daisuke rested his chin against the window sill watching the rain streak down the panes with crossed eyes. 

Tai would arrive soon and Ken any minute now. He didn't know which one he was most excited about seeing. His childhood hero or his new friend. 

Ever since Ken's revelation he had been lusting after him. Every morning since then he had woke up to find his sheets covered in a sticky mess. Laundry had become a daily ritual. 

He was attracted to Ken, that was alarmingly clear. There were some times when he had to hide his lap for fear of giving himself away. It was bad enough that he dreamed of Ken, but to actually fantasize about the other boy when he was around was dangerous. 

Ken was gay. That should have made it all right for him to take his chances. But for some strange reason it made matters worse. Before he would have tip toed around his sexuality so as not to make the other boy uncomfortable. Now he had to worry about whether or not he liked him back or not. 

If he knew that Ken liked him in that way he would have tried jumping him already, but as it was Ken had let nothing loose. Not even whether he didn't like Daisuke or not. And Daisuke was becoming more and more frustrated by the day. 

He was so far into his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of someone entering the room. 

"Why so glum?" 

Daisuke snapped to attention. With a grin he launched himself at the older boy. "Taichi!" he squealed. 

Taichi caught him with a soft chuckle. "Glad someone's happy to see me," he returned the others friendly embrace. 

Daisuke looked up the slightly taller boy, eyes shining with blatant admiration. "It's so nice to see you. It was starting to get boring with out you." 

"I some how doubt that," Taichi said as he disentangled himself from Daisuke's arms. "Now what's this I hear about you mopping around since you got here?" 

Daisuke flushed. :"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." 

Taichi arched a brow, grinning widely. "Or could it be someONE." 

Daisuke blushed. It was true. He had been thinking about someone. 

"Sit." Taichi ordered and Daisuke sat back down on the window seat. "Tell." And so Daisuke told him the entire story, starting from the time Ken entered his class almost a week ago until that very moment. 

"I don't know what to do, Tai." Daisuke said mournfully. "I like him a lot, but he's been like a best friend since I was ten. If he doesn't like me it would completely ruin everything we have." 

"If you like him that much than you'll have to take that chance. Yama took it when he told me about his feelings for me." It was true. Yamato had taken the chance of loosing their friendship just for the chance that Taichi might return his feelings. 

Daisuke sighed, but smiled sadly. "I suppose your right." 

Taichi grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear!" He climbed to his feet, dragging Daisuke along with him. 

Hikari and Takeru were sitting on the couch talking to Yamato. Iori and Miyako were throwing popcorn at each other. A quick scan told him that Ken hadn't yet arrived. Taichi plunked himself down on Yamato's lap. The other boy gave whispered in his ear, causing the brunette to giggle a little. 

Rolling his eyes, Daisuke decided to join the miniature food fight and was soon covered in butter and bits of kernels. Slipping his goggles down over his eyes he scooped out a hand full of the salted treat and launched it at Takeru who was still sitting at the couch. It hit him right on the head. Butter and salt smearing in his messy blonde hair. 

The boy looked up at him a bit startled. Seeing Daisuke he grabbed the bowl that was resting on the coffee table and threw some at him. Daisuke ducked and it hit Miyako in the face, he glasses becoming covered. With a shriek of outrage she threw some at Takeru and missed completely, hitting Hikari instead. Hikari grabbed some from the bowl in her boyfriends lap and decided to include the two love birds in their fun. 

Soon everyone was covered from head to foot with popcorn and more of it had been made. 

There was a knock on the door and Daisuke jumped up to answer it without even stopping to consider the fact that Ken was the only one who hadn't arrived. 

TBC...   
~~~~~ 

Shade: I'm on a roll. Two chapters finished in one day! Yahoo! I don't know if I portrayed Tai right I'm not used to writing Digi! Don't be surprised if one of the digidestined end up sounding like the gundam pilots. I hope everyone enjoyed the little popcorn fight. On to part three!   



	4. Part 4

Pen Pals   
Part 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did do you really think I would have ended it the way it did? I don't think so! Just the thought of Sora and Matt together makes me cringe.   
Warning: YAOI ALERT. That means boy/boy for any of you newbies. Not just boy/boy, but Daiken. My fav pairing. Also it's an Au. There are no Digimon and the younger digidestined are 15 and 16 accept for Iori.   
Description: Daisuke and Ken are pen pales. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance ensues 

~~~~~   
Ken's POV 

Ken shifted from one foot to the other as he stood nervously at Takeru's door. He was going to have to go in sooner or later. He had told everyone he'd be there He didn't want to go back on his word. 

With his heart pounding he knocked on the door. Standing back he waited for someone to answer. He could hear the sounds of wild merriment coming from the other side. He was about to knock again when the door was flung open. 

He peered in, eyes widening as he saw Daisuke standing before him. The shorter boy was covered from head to foot with popcorn. His goggles were pulled down over his eyes, smeared in butter, Ken was surprised that he could see out of them. He was grinning from ear to ear. Obviously he had missed quite a bit. 

"Hey Ken!" The boy called cheerfully as he yanked Ken into the apartment, closing the door behind them. 

"Ken's here everyone!" 

He didn't even have time to remove his rain soaked jacket before a handful of butter soaked popcorn was flung at him. It hit him square in the chest, the butter soaking through his already drenched shirt. His eyes narrowed as he looked up to see Miyako standing before him, a evil grin lighting her features. 

Returning her grin he scooped some of the snack out of a near by bowl and launched it at her. It hit her right between the eyes. Covering her glasses. There was no way the lavender haired girl would be able to see in order to retaliate. 

"I think I like your new friend, Daisuke" Ken looked over to see a short brunette who looked so much like Daisuke they could have been brothers. He was leaning draped over the lap of a blond that could only be Takeru's brother. "You've got great aim." 

Ken smirked. "I know." 

"Modest I see," the brunette said with a chuckle. 

Daisuke came up behind him, draping an arm around his shoulder. Ken had to stop himself form the leaning into the contact. "This is Ken Ichijouji!" Daisuke turned slightly, facing him. Ken could feel Daisuke's breath hot against his cheek. "Ken this is Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami." Ken felt himself blush and hoped to god no one else noticed. Daisuke was far too close. Far, far too close. His overactive imagination just couldn't resist the temptation of coming up with all sorts of things involving Daisuke pressed flush against him. 

"N-nice to meet you," Ken said, hoping no one would notice the stutter in his voice. 

Both Yamato and Taichi were grinning at the two with knowing grins. It was hard not to notice what was going on even if both boys were unsure of it themselves. 

Ken felt disappointed as Daisuke pulled away, ending the delicious contact. Looking down he thought he saw the same disappointment written in the others expression. Shaking away that thought he looked around and discovered that everyone in the room was covered in popcorn. Even Iori. He hadn't thought the boy had it in him to take part in a food fight. 

Seeing that there was no where else to sit he sat on floor next to the seat Daisuke had plunked down on as he was busy studying the room. Sighing he began to toy with a damp strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He had never felt so accepted. After dropping the big bombs shell at the beginning of the week he had thought that none of them would have talked to him. Now it seemed that they were completely comfortable with him. 

He leaned back against Daisuke's chair, happy to be so close to the other boy. It was nice to be able to be so close to someone. At his old school all his class mates had been disgust by him, afraid of his sexuality. He hadn't been able to become friends with another boy his age because they were all afraid he'd try something on him. All the other boys on his soccer team had been afraid to dress in the same room as him and had showed up half an hour early so they wouldn't have to. The coach had only kept him because he was the best player on the team. 

Now to be able to joke around with a bunch of kids his own age was like a dream come true. So what if one of his favorite shirts could very well be completely ruined. Friends were way better than a shirt. 

Yamato stood up, dumping his boyfriend on the floor. 

"Hey!" The brunette squawked. "That was completely uncalled for." 

Yamato grinned, reaching down to help the shorter man to his feet. "I'm going to the washroom to clean up. Come with me." 

Taichi rolled his eyes, but followed. "Heaven forbid that gorgeous blond hair of yours should become messed up." 

"You know you love my hair." The door of the bathroom closed behind them. 

Hikari broke out into a fit of giggles. "They haven't even been here an hour and they've already left us for a make out session." 

"Hey, Ken," Ken looked up to see Daisuke leaning over him. "What ya thinkin' of?" 

"Just how nice it is to have friends," He smiled up at him. "At my other school I didn't have any. You were the only friend I've ever had until now." 

"That's so sweet," Daisuke flung his arms around Ken, eliciting a squawk from the other boy. Recovering from the shock, Ken returned the hug, reveling in the feeling of Daisuke's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

As they pulled away their eyes met and locked. Cinnamon brown and violet. Ken could feel Daisuke's breath against his lips. Without thinking he leaned forward causing there lips to meet. Daisuke's eyes widened and than fluttered shut as he returned the soft kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and deepening it. 

Ken felt Daisuke run his tongue over the seam of his lips and willingly opened mouth, giving Daisuke complete control of the situation. Hesitantly he met Daisuke's tongue with his own, welcoming it. He tasted of the the popcorn that covered him. 

Eventually they had to pull away, having forgot to breath. They stared at each other eyes wide, with shock. 

"Wahoo!" Miyako cried, startling both boys. "If I had known I was gonna get a free show I would have brought a camera!" 

Both boys blushed, they had forgotten the others were even there. 

It was that moment that Taichi and Yamato stumbled out of the bathroom, looking little better than when they had entered. 

Taichi took one look at the blushing boys, his quirking a brow. "I take it we missed something." 

Ken just blushed brighter while Daisuke laughed a little nervously. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: No. This is not the end! Do you think I would leave everyone hanging there like that? I'm not that cruel. Plus there's the whole revelation of feelings thing. Anyway, I had better get back to drama homework. As my best friend likes to say: Drama class hurts God. She has a weird Farfarello fixation. Please tell me who I should make dominant. They both seem about even. How about a lemon? Does anyone want one? I've never written one before but I could certainly try.   



	5. Part 5

Pen Pals   
Part 5 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did do you really think I would have ended it the way it did? I don't think so! Just the thought of Sora and Matt together makes me cringe.   
Warning: YAOI ALERT. That means boy/boy for any of you newbies. Not just boy/boy, but Daiken. My fav pairing. Also it's an Au. There are no Digimon and the younger digidestined are 15 and 16 accept for Iori.   
Description: Daisuke and Ken are pen pales. Ken moves to Odaiba and a romance ensues 

~~~~~   
Dai's POV 

Daisuke tugged Ken toward the spare room, wanting to talk to him privately, with out anyone to listen to them. He heard catcalls but chose to ignore them. 

As soon as he was in the room and the door was shut he pushed Ken roughly against the wall, glaring up at the taller boy. 

"Did you mean it?" 

Ken looked at him, eyes wide and confused. "I didn't say anything." 

"I meant the kiss." 

Understanding dawned on him. "Oh...Yes." 

Daisuke wrinkled his nose at the other boy. "You mean it wasn't an accident? You actually kissed me on purpose?" 

Ken smiled, eyes shining down at him. "Of course I did. I've been thinking about doing that ever since I first saw you that day in English class." He bent down, again initiating a kiss. 

Daisuke stood up on tippy-toe, wrapping his arms around Ken's neck. He returned the kiss whole heartedly allowing Ken's tongue access to his mouth. It was Ken this time to take control, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling Daisuke closer. Both reveled in the feeling of being so close together. 

Moaning, Daisuke let his hands wander down to the buttons of Ken's shirt while Ken removed his goggles. With clumsy fingers he was able to undo all the buttons with only a few muttered curses. Ken chuckled huskily, running an affectionate hand through Daisuke's spikey hair and leaned down to give him another kiss. 

They both jumped a little guiltily as there was a knock the door. 

"I know you guys probably don't want to be disturbed but my mum's gonna be home any minute now," came Takeru's voice, muffled by the door. "I don't really want her coming home to find two of my friends making out in her bedroom.." 

groaning, they pulled apart. Ken doing his shirt back up and tucking it in as best he could. They didn't look perfect but they were presentable. 

Still looking flushed they exited the room, blushing crimson. as everyone began to whistle and cheer. They weren't stupid they knew exactly what had been going on in there. 

Ken sat down on the chair, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. With a mischievieous grin, Daisuke sat down on Ken's lap, earning himself more cheers from the others and a slightly startled expression from Ken. 

"So I take it everything's been worked out?" Taichi asked with a pleased grin. 

Instead of answering Daisuke again wrapped his arms around Ken's neck and kissed the startled boy passionately. 

As he pulled away a bit breathlessly he noticed the expression on Ken's face. He eeped and tried to get away but was too far too slow. Ken lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. 

"You are going to pay for that, Motomiya," the other boy growled, and with that began to tickle him mercilessly. 

Daisuke, was laughing and giggle so hard he could barely breath. "Ken...KEN!.. Sto-stop it!... P-please, stop it! Ke-en....Bwahahahaha!" He broke into another fit of inarticulate giggles. Shouting something about peeing his pants, but no one knew for sure. 

Ken took pity on the boy and stopped his ministrations (not to mention he didn't want his new boyfriend peeing on him.) "That's what you get for kissing me where everyone can see. I'll have you know I don't very much like it when there's group of people watching." 

"But Ke-en," Daisuke whined. "You kissed me in front of everyone before. What's the difference?" 

Ken blushed. "Last time I forgot everyone was here and Taichi and Yamato were in the bathroom. There weren't as many onlookers." 

"With every thing they've done in front of us they shouldn't be at all shocked by what we're doing. Isn't that right guys?" 

Taichi and Yamato nodded cheerfully and Taichi moved to straddle Yamato's hips, leaning down to capture the blondes lips in an exaggeratedly passionate kiss. 

Ken blushed. Daisuke just smiled. 

This was going to be a fun school year. 

The End (for now)   
~~~~~ 

Shade: This part was kinda short but I think the stories over, but I don't know. If the story wants more you can bet there'll be some. Did you notice there's no lemon? I still can't write them. They make me nervous. Plus I think it would kinda ruin the whole plot. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to DragonSoul. HAPPY BIRTHDAY O'EVYL ONE! You know I luv ya! And will you quit poking me?!?! 


End file.
